Google Plus Roleplaying
'''Google Plus Roleplaying '''was a series of videos by JessePajamas and Mardiculous, that documented their interactions with Sonic roleplayers on Google Plus while roleplaying as Run the Hedgehog and Mardic the Artisthog. History Exploring a new galaxy, Run came across King Spike the Keyblade-Hog, and challenged him to a battle. In their battle, the crust of the Earth was cracked all around the circumference from the shock wave of their Keyblades colliding.As this battle was happening, Mardic the Artisthog, whom was native to that planet continuously badgered Run to fight him instead, threatening to commit suicide if Run ignored him. Despite Run ignoring him, Mardic instead left to try and have sex with his own brother. The fight eventually led to Run throwing the entire planet at King Spike, but he somehow caught it. Run then flew through the center of the planet, destroying it and sending its pieces throughout the solar system. King Spike was the only survivor of his planet, and the two of them faced off in space. Run summoned an ice storm and destroyed the galaxy, killing quintillions, but not even this was powerful enough to defeat King Spike. The cyan colored Keyblade-Hog unleashed his ultimate technique, a hyper gay flaming homo attack called "Flaming Destruction" and blasted Run 10,000,000,000 light years away. Run acknowledged King-Spikes strength, suggested a rematch in another galaxy far far away, and then retreated elsewhere to continue his quest. After the fight with King Spike, Run found his way into the Taco Galaxy, where it rained tacos on every planet. King Spike actually followed Run into the Taco Galaxy, but Run had no further interaction with him. Looking for love, Oregano the Hedgehog warned Run there was no luck finding any in this galaxy. There, he ran into Scourge The Sexy Evil Awesome Chill Hedgehog, and challenged him to a fight, but Scourge remained silent and Run went elsewhere. Run met Amy rose The angle of darkness, who was cold so Run offered to cool down the rest of the galaxy so her planet felt warm by comparison. When Payton Brown distracted Amy by being not nice, Run threatened to destroy the Taco Galaxy with a powerful ice storm. Payton however stepped up to defend his galaxy, powering up with a fire aura comparable to Run's ice powers. Amy and Payton continued to threaten Run, so he blew up the taco Earth, and left to visit another galaxy. Run left to visit the Sonic Underground Galaxy, where he met with Sonic Headchog, Amy Rose The depressed Demon Queen, and Sally Acorn. It was revealed that Sonic had kids with Amy and Sally, which made Sonic want to run away. Run challenged Sonic to a race, winner takes both Sally and Amy for themselves. Run boasted that he one time ran through 10 different galaxies in under 5 minutes, hoping to worry his opponent. When the race began, Sonic took off and ran all around the planet. Run instead just blew up the planet, killing everyone on it, including his opponent. This is also the explanation for Sonic Underground the TV series being canceled. Run then took Sally, Amy, and Venus the Hedgehog, whom was also present off to the Love-Making Galaxy. Sally resisted Run's abduction, but Run refused to release her. There, Run successfully made love and impregnated all 3 women. Category:Series